Those Three Words
by Loyalest
Summary: This songfic is about a relationship between JD and Perry Cox of Scrubs. It contains slash and some PCJD dancing. :D
1. Chapter 1

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Perry and JD swayed to the music of Michael Buble as lights played across the floor. JD fit Perry's body like the perfect puzzle piece, his head reaching just under Perry's chin. What was this feeling Cox felt?

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

_Oh my God did I just think that?_ Perry questioned himself. Honestly, he worked with JD all day and some nights he came home just wanting to die, the Newbie's voice grated on his nerves so. Then he discovered that Priscilla was always waiting at his door.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

There had been a time when Perry almost went crazy. He could have sworn that JD and Gandhi had a little bit more than guy love, when he thought he had caught them kissing in the closet. Luckily, it hadn't been JD, or Gandhi.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Gently, Perry's hands traveled down Newbie's hips to rest just under his buttocks, and stayed there. JD would have giggled if it wasn't so serious. Surprisingly, the next words out of his mouth were words even Jordan hadn't heard.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

They continued to dance, Perry's summer blue eyes that made women go weak scanning the floor in case any of the staff were there, although that would be highly unlikely.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more 

Perry and JD swayed to the music of Michael Buble as lights played across the floor. JD fit Perry's body like the perfect puzzle piece, his head reaching just under Perry's chin. What was this feeling Cox felt?

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

_Oh my God did I just think that?_ Perry questioned himself. Honestly, he worked with JD all day and some nights he came home just wanting to die, the Newbie's voice grated on his nerves so. Then he discovered that Priscilla was always waiting at his door.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak 

There had been a time when Perry almost went crazy. He could have sworn that JD and Gandhi had a little bit more than guy love, when he thought he had caught them kissing in the closet. Luckily, it hadn't been JD, or Gandhi.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now 

Gently, Perry's hands traveled down Newbie's hips to rest just under his buttocks, and stayed there. JD would have giggled if it wasn't so serious. Surprisingly, the next words out of his mouth were words even Jordan hadn't heard.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

They continued to dance, Perry's summer blue eyes that made women go weak scanning the floor in case any of the staff were there, although that would be highly unlikely.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

"I love you."

**Head under water**  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
**If I'm happy in your hands**

**_Am I really happy with Perry?_**** After all the drama I go through with him on a daily basis, this is the question I ask myself daily.**

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

Sure, he's said he loves me. But now that I think really hard about it, he's said that to Jordan too.

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I will need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

But then again…

**I learned the hard way****  
**That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

"What? JD and Dr Cox are having sex?" said Carla.

**I'm not gonna write you a love song**  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see.

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
**Write you a love song today**


End file.
